Mary, Mary Quite Contrary
by Skarlettgirl
Summary: Adam's yougest daughter, Mary, is getting too big for her britches and needs to be put in her place, at least according to her older sister Maisy. Story 8 in the "Two for the Road" series. (Warning: mentions CP)
1. Chapter 1

* Thanks to all those who read the stories and are kind enough to leave a review. I haven't posted in a while due to a job change. I hope you enjoy this one and thank you again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid Miss Miller," Maisy grumbled to herself as she stomped up the stairs, "if I was gonna cheat on my spelling test, I woulda picked someone a helluva lot smarter than Lyndon Grant!"

Clara Miller, the children's teacher, had kept Maisy after school writing lines on the chalkboard. After copying down 'I will keep my eyes on my own work' a hundred times and a stern lecture about cheating, Maisy left for home a half an hour later than her siblings and cousins. Upon entering the house, Maisy was greeted by her rather disappointed looking mother. Evelyn was informed of her daughter's imprudence by the other children who were unable to provide an excuse for Maisy's tardiness. After Maisy relayed her side of the story, she trudged up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with her two sisters in order to change clothes before starting chores. When Maisy entered the room – to her horror – she found the contents of her precious keepsake tin dumped out onto one of the beds and younger sister, Mary, at the girls' vanity wearing Maisy's silver hair comb. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Maisy screeched.

A startled Mary jumped up from the vanity's seat. "I just wanted to see how it looked in my hair, Maisy," the nine year old explained innocently.

"Give it BACK!" Maisy yelled as she lunged towards her sister.

Mary let out a high-pitched scream as she quickly side-stepped her sister's attack then started to run around the room. Maisy continued to go after Mary. "Give it BACK!" she yelled again.

After a minute of chasing Mary around the bedroom, Maisy tackled the girl and pinned her to the ground just as the door flew open.

"What in the world is going on in here?!" Evelyn shouted. She had raced up the stairs after hearing Mary's scream not knowing what she would be walking in on. "Get off of your sister this second!" she continued with a loud clap of her hands.

"Not until she gives back my comb she stole!" Maisy gritted angrily as she glared at Mary.

"Margaret Jane, if Mary has done something wrong it will be handled in a civilized manner. Now get off of your sister!" Evelyn ordered.

Maisy let go of Mary and the pair of them got to their feet. It was then that Mary let loose the water works. "I just wanted to see how it looked, Ma, honest. I didn't steal it," she cried.

Maisy was fuming! Mary knew how much her mama's things meant to Maisy. If she had known Mary was going to go through her private things, she would have never shown her younger sister where she had hid the special tin. Maisy was not about to stand idly by and watch Mary get away with taking something that did not belong to her. If the roles were reversed and Maisy had taken something of Mary's, Maisy would be doing extra chores as punishment by now. _No way, no how is Princess Mary gonna get away with this!_ Maisy vowed to herself.

"She had no right, Ma! No right to go through my private things!"

"I didn't know it was private," Mary sniffed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"That is BULLSH…"

"Margaret Jane!" Evelyn snapped, cutting the girl off. "That is quite enough! You will calm down this minute!"

Maisy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, ma'am," she replied.

"Good," Evelyn said with relief in her voice. Now maybe she could get down to the root of the problem. As Maisy stood there scowling and arms folded over her chest, Evelyn turned to address her youngest daughter. "Now, Mary, did you take Maisy's comb without permission?"

"Yes, Ma," Mary uttered softly.

"Take the comb out of your hair and put it back, along with anything else you did not have permission to touch," Evelyn gently ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then I want you to apologize to Maisy."

Mary quickly did as she was told. She carefully collected Maisy's items and put them back into the tin then shuffled her feet over to Maisy and said sorry.

"Good, now I want both of you to wash up and come downstairs and help get supper on," Evelyn told the girls.

Maisy was seething. "That's it?!" she questioned gruffly. "_I'm sorry_ and _wash up_ _for dinner_?! You've got to be joshing me!"

"Margaret Jane, the issue is over. Mary apologized and nothing was damaged or misplaced, so I suggest you put the matter behind you. I have not forgotten about your behaviour at school today and…"

"But I told you that I didn't copy Lyndon's work!" Maisy interrupted.

"I know what you told me, and I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt, just as I am with Mary. However, if you do not watch your tone then you will stay in your room and wait for your father to deal with you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Maisy conceded. The last thing she wanted was for Adam to get involved.

Evelyn gave a slight nod of her head then turned and went downstairs, leaving the girls in the room.

A small satisfied grin slinked onto Mary's face as she went over to the wash basin stand and scrubbed her face and hands.

"You just think you're so smart, don't you?" Maisy sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mary replied rather blasé, then dried her face and hands with a towel.

"Don't you play innocent with me, Mary Cordelia Cartwright!"

Mary just shrugged her shoulders then left the room, whistling all the way down the hall.

Maisy went to wash up then found a new hiding place for her rusty all-spice tin full of memorabilia. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you Miss Mary, Mary Quite Contrary," Maisy muttered to herself as she placed the tin behind the wood box that sat beside the room's fireplace. "You'll get yours soon enough."

* Stay tuned for chapter 2 *


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening at the dinner table, Maisy was still fuming over what had happened in the bedroom. Like always, Mary had gotten away with doing whatever she pleased. Since coming to the ranch, Maisy couldn't recall a time that Mary had been punished for bad behaviour, other than a few extra chores or a little scolding. Adam, especially, had a soft spot when it came to disciplining his youngest daughter. Mary knew this fact and used it to her full advantage.

"So did anything exciting happen today?" Adam asked his wife and children after grace was said and the food dished out.

Lizzie, Benny and Luke began to snicker, but said nothing. Maisy just concentrated on her plate, pushing her greens around with her fork.

"Am I missing something?" Adam enquired.

After giving her older children a stern look, Evelyn responded, "There were a couple of incidents that needed to be handled, but nothing too serious, Adam."

Adam wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin. "So who were the participants in these incidents, Evvy?"

"It was Maisy, Pa," Mary blurted out before Evelyn could answer. "She got in trouble at school then attacked me when she got home."

Maisy was about to leap out of her chair until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Evelyn quickly reached over to Maisy – who was sitting kitty-corner to her – and held the girl's shoulder, hoping to prevent an explosion.

"Mary, that's enough," Evelyn chided then looked at her husband. "Adam, I will discuss everything with you after dinner, if that's alright?"

"Of course, Evvy," he agreed.

Over the next ten minutes or so the family contently ate their meal and socialized. Feeling the mood to be light, Mary took the opportunity to try and get something she wanted for quite some time.

"Pa, did you happen to see the silver comb Maisy has?" she mentioned casually.

Maisy just about choked on a mouthful of potatoes when she heard Mary's question. She was about to say something but decided to see how the conversation would play out. Would Mary finally get enough rope to hang herself? Maisy sat back to watch and find out.

Upon seeing Maisy's reaction to Mary's enquiry, Adam proceeded carefully when responding. "No, Mary, I have yet to see Maisy's comb," he said in between bites.

"Well, it sure is pretty, Pa," Mary continued.

"I'm sure it is."

"If I got one just like it, it would make my new Sunday dress even more beautiful."

A little smirk appeared on Maisy's face. Mary's rope was about to get longer.

"Mary, you have plenty of ribbons for your hair," Evelyn reminded her. "I'm sure you can find some to match your new dress nicely."

"Ma, ribbons are for little girls," Mary complained, "I want a comb for my hair."

"Mary, you ARE a little girl; a little girl who has enough hair accessories for the time being."

"But, Ma, I need…"

"Mary," Adam interjected, "you do not NEED a hair comb. What you have is more than most girls, so I suggest you be grateful for the things you do have, young lady, instead of requesting more."

"Yes, Pa," Mary sighed then slumped down in her chair in silent protest.

_This is it_, Maisy thought, _there is no way Pa is going to put up with Mary pouting like a_ _two year old_.

However, to Maisy's dismay, Adam gave Mary a little smile and a wink then finished eating his meal – as did the rest of the family.

"This is so unfair," a defeated Maisy whispered to herself as she leaned forward on the table and rested her chin on her hand.

"Margaret Jane, please stop slouching and finish your dinner," Evelyn softly reprimanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Maisy grumbled then straightened her posture and continued eating. _So_ _unfair_, Maisy repeated in her head. _You'll get your medicine one of these days, Mary Cartwright, and I hope I'm there to see it when you do!_

Maisy's prediction of Mary's comeuppance came two weeks later when Evelyn and the children made a trip to the mercantile. As Evelyn, Maisy and Mr. Guthrie worked together filling the Ponderosa's rather large order, the other children strolled about the store looking at the various merchandise on the shelves and tables. Lizzie and Benny went straight for the book shelves while Luke checked out some horse tackle in the back room. Morgan and Jake raced to look at the toys, but not Mary, her attention was drawn elsewhere.

Over on a wooden table – amidst ladies' hats, ribbons and scarves – lay a shallow, velvet-lined box filled with beautiful combs, brooches, and other accessories. One in particular caught Mary's eye. In the corner of the box lay a five pronged, silver gilded, wooden hair comb. Its fan was a carved butterfly pattern with little glints of purple added – Mary's favourite colour.

_It's just not fair_, thought Mary as she gently picked up the delicate comb. _Maisy has such a pretty comb and won't let anyone wear it but her! She would be so jealous if I had a comb like this. _

She had never wished to have something so much in her life, and this desire now caused quite a dilemma for Miss Mary Cartwright. Part of her wanted to put that comb in her pocket and walk out of the store. The other side, however, knew how wrong it was to steal anything, especially something she was already told she could not have. As Mary contemplated what she was going to do, it was as though an angel and devil appeared on each of her shoulders voicing their opinions.

_Stealing is a sin, Mary Cartwright_, said the angel, _if_ _you get caught your Pa will skin you alive! Plus, maybe one day Maisy will let you borrow her mama's comb. Fat chance of that ever happening, _the devil countered, _Maisy ain't never gonna let you see that comb again, let alone wear it! Besides, Mr. Guthrie has so much in his store that he wouldn't miss a little ole hair comb for such a pretty girl. Even if he did notice it was gone, he wouldn't know that it was you and the Ponderosa does so much business with the store that it will eventually be paid for. Why should you suffer while Maisy has what she wants? _

Mary's heart raced as she ran her fingers over the butterfly fan. Her little friend in red was right, why should she suffer? The comb was only 45 cents – a small price to pay for a girl's happiness - and her father, uncles, and grandfather spent much more than that when they shopped at Mr. Guthrie's store. It could be a bonus for the patronage the Cartwrights have shown over the years. "Yeah, a bonus, that's it," Mary whispered to herself. After cautiously scanning the store to make sure she wasn't being watched, Mary quickly clasped the comb in her hand and stuffed it into one of her pinafore's front pockets.

Mary did not scan carefully enough, for the second she put the comb in her pocket that was the moment Evelyn and Maisy turned away from the front counter and spied her five-finger discount. Maisy was about to burst with joy when she discovered that her mother had seen Mary also, but held her excitement inside. There was no way that Mary was going to sweet talk her way out of this one. If anyone knew the repercussions of stealing in the Cartwright family it was definitely Maisy. Have _fun sleeping on your stomach tonight, little sister! _ Maisy secretly gloated to herself.

"Maisy, please gather your brothers and sister together and go wait for me in the buckboard," Evelyn instructed, her eyes still focused on Mary.

Maisy noticed that her mother used the singular form 'sister', but knew better to point it out. She just replied, "Yes, ma'am," then went to gather the others and fill them in on Mary's sticky fingers.

As Mr. Guthrie carried a crate full of supplies out to the wagon, Evelyn quietly walked up behind Mary and placed her hand on the girl's shoulders and spun her around.

"Oh, hi, Ma," a startled Mary said with a wide-eyed expression. "Is it time to go?"

"What did you put in your pocket just now, Mary?" she asked in a firm tone.

"My pocket?" Mary repeated nervously.

"Yes, Mary, your pinafore's pocket; what did you just put in your pocket?"

"Nothing, Ma," she lied.

Evelyn reached into the pinafore's pocket and pulled out the silver hair comb. "I didn't know that nothing came in a silver butterfly pattern," she quipped angrily then placed the comb back in the shallow box on the table.

Mary was frozen with fear. _I shoulda listened to the other side_, she thought as she waited to see what her mother was going to do.

"You get yourself in the wagon this second, missy!" Evelyn said through gritted teeth and pointed to the door.

Mary instantly obeyed, almost running into Mr. Guthrie in the process as he was coming into the store.

"My, she's in a hurry now, isn't she?" Eli grinned. "Is everything alright, Evelyn?"

"Everything's fine, Eli, thank you for your concern," she sweetly relayed with a fake smile. "Adam will be in later this week to settle up and pick up anything we missed."

"That's just fine, Evelyn. Give my regards to the rest of the family."

"I will and my regards to yours, Eli," she shared then exited the store.

Outside, Evelyn ascended the wagon with Luke at in the driver's seat and instructed him to begin for home. In the back of the backboard, Mary sat silently - looking down at the wagon's bed – refusing to make eye contact with any of her siblings. Maisy, however, leaned back with her hands behind her head, basking in her victory.

"Hey, Lizzie, what's that funny word you read about again? You know, the one that means it's gonna come back to you?" Maisy asked her sister.

Puzzled by the question, Lizzie replied, "What, ya mean karma; that word?"

"Yep, karma, that's the one," Maisy smirked. "It sure is sweet, ain't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

All talking ceased when the wagon pulled into the Ponderosa's front yard. Adam had just finished checking one of the horses' legs and was closing the coral's gate. He came towards the buckboard as Luke pulled the team to a halt and set the break. "Did you find everything we needed, Evvy?" he asked.

Evelyn nodded her head then turned to the back of the wagon. "Children, please unload the supplies while your father and I speak to Mary." The children complied quickly, taking armfuls of items then hurried into the house, leaving Mary alone still in the wagon.

"What's going on, Evvy?" Adam enquired with a serious expression.

Evelyn descended the wagon then marched to its rear. "Mary, out of the wagon," she commanded. Mary silently obeyed and stood before her parents, head bowed and hands buried in her pockets.

"Evvy, what's going on?" Adam repeated.

"Tell him, Mary Cartwright. Tell your father what you did." Evelyn told the girl.

Without looking up, Mary only shook her head no.

"Tell him right NOW, young lady!" Evelyn barked.

Again, Mary only shook her head.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Evelyn exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "She stole, Adam! She stole a hair comb from Eli's store then lied about it when I caught her red handed!"

"WHAT?! Is this true, Mary?"

Mary nodded her head yes, but still avoided eye contact with her parents.

"Look at me when I am talking to you, young lady. Did you take a hair comb from Mr. Guthrie's store?"

Mary raised her head and looked at her irate father. With tears streaming down her cheeks she answered, "Yes, Pa."

"You get on up to your room and wait for me there!" he ordered.

Mary bolted into the house and up to her room, crying the whole way.

Evelyn kicked the wheel of the buckboard then spun around and leaned against it with a big huff.

Adam cocked an eyebrow then walked over and leaned beside her. "You weren't this upset when Maisy stole money from the nuns, but Mary tries to steal a cheap hair comb and you're fit to be tied. I'm having a hard time reading you, Evvy."

"Circumstances were different with Maisy. With Mary I just don't understand."

"What's not to understand, Evvy? She did something wrong and needs to be held accountable. Seems pretty cut and dry to me."

"I know she needs to be accountable, but why Adam? Why would she steal in the first place? I think of all the children who have so little in this world. Of Maisy and Jake before they came to us and what their lives were like. Mary has always had two parents who love her and wants for nothing, yet she goes and steals; why? Doesn't she know how fortunate she is?"

"Apparently not, but she will," he replied after a moment of thought.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I've been far too lenient with our Miss Mary. She needs to know that her behaviour today was not only unacceptable but hurtful, to others as well as herself."

"I doubt a sound spanking and lecture will relay that message, Adam, but it's worth a try," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I wasn't referring to a spanking or a lecture - although she will be getting both shortly – I have something else in mind that I think will open her eyes in a big way, at least I hope it will," he shared rather dubiously.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll fill you in tonight after the children are in bed," he told her as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Right now I have to bite the bullet and go deliver my princess her comeuppance," he sighed, shaking his head.

Evelyn cracked a smile. "Adam, it's not as though you have never punished Mary before."

"Not like this I haven't, Evvy," he said as he started towards the house. "Not like this."

A few days later, on Saturday, Adam gathered the family together in the great room just after breakfast. On the coffee table he placed the children's toy chest and opened the lid. "Lizzie and Maisy do you have any toys in here?" he asked his daughters. Both girls looked in the box then shook their heads no. Next, Adam turned to his two eldest sons and asked them the same question, to which they too responded no. He then posed the question to Jake, Morgan, and Mary. The three children looked in the chest and responded that they all had toys in there that belonged to each of them.

"Seeing that the toys in the chest belong to Mary, Morgan and Jake, the rest of you are excused to do your morning chores," Adam said. Not sure of what was happening; the four older children left the great room and headed outside, but stayed closed to the window so they could hear the rest of the conversation. "I would like the three of you to sort out your items from the box please," he continued. Mary, Morgan, and Jake quietly did as they were told, all the while wondering what in Sam Hill their father was up to. After about ten minutes each child sat with a pile of his or her stuff resting beside them.

"Are you sure that everything is sorted correctly," he asked.

"Yeah, Pa, we're sure," Morgan stated for the three of them.

"Good, now Morgan and Jake the pair of you can put your toys back in the chest then head out and start your chores," Adam said. The boys did as they were told, leaving Mary with her pile of toys in the great room with her parents.

"Can I put my things back in the box now too, Pa?" Mary asked.

"No, Mary, not just yet, I would like you to do something first. You're nine years old now, right?"

"Yes," she answered nervously.

"So, I would like you to choose your nine favourite toys from your pile."

"Why, Pa?" she questioned.

"I will explain later; please do as I ask," he said firmly.

Mary reluctantly went through her pile and chose a couple books, her favourite rainbow coloured spinning top, her box of paper dolls, and a few other items and placed them on the coffee table.

Adam scanned her choices. "Mary, there are only eight things here; I told you to choose nine."

"That's because Penelope is upstairs, Pa. She's my most favourite thing of all."

"Go upstairs and get her, please," he sternly ordered, trying to hide the emotion he now felt. When he thought of the lesson he wanted Mary to learn, Adam had forgotten about her precious Penelope. He had purchased the blond-haired china doll for Mary's fifth birthday while in San Francisco on business. Since the moment she opened the gift, Mary and Penelope have been inseparable.

"Adam, not Penelope," Evelyn quietly pleaded while Mary was upstairs, "you know how much she means to Mary."

"I know, Evelyn. I'm the one who gave her the doll, remember?" he retorted in a frustrated tone. "But if I don't follow through she will never learn."

A few minutes later, Mary came back downstairs with Penelope in tow and gently placed her on the table with the rest of the eight other toys then sat on the settee. "Can I put my things back in the toy chest now, Pa?" she asked timidly, fearful of the answer.

"No, Mary," Adam responded simply as he walked over to his desk and picked up the wooden crate that rested there. Walking back to the table he placed the crate atop. "I want you to put the toys in this crate, Mary, and then you and I are on our way to Carson City."

"Why are we going to Carson City, Pa? Do you have a meeting or something?" she enquired as she put her favourite toys in the crate, all that is except for Penelope.

"No, Mary, I don't have a meeting. You and I are going to make a trip over to the orphanage to deliver these toys to the children," he explained.

Mary looked at the pile on the floor of her remaining toys from the chest somewhat relieved. "OK, Pa, I don't really play with those toys anymore; the orphans can have them."

Adam cocked his eyebrow. "That is very considerate of you, Mary, but I wasn't referring to the broken and worn out items on the floor," he commented dryly as he picked up the crate. "These are the toys that the orphans will be enjoying, now put Penelope in the crate and let's get going."

Mary was aghast; this was not happening. He couldn't possible expect her to give away her prized possessions just because she ALMOST stole a stupid hair comb, could he? Tears started to well up in her eyes at the thought of losing Penelope. "Why are you being so mean? I didn't really steal the comb and you already punished for that, so why do you want to take away my things?" she bravely asked her father.

"You better watch how you speak to me, little girl," Adam warned, starting to lose his patience. "I am not doing this to be mean, Mary. I am doing this because I know what is best for you and what is best for you, young lady, is for you to start thinking about someone other than yourself! So, put Penelope in the crate, put on your coat, and get in the surrey. Right now, Mary!" he commanded.

Mary slowly placed the doll in the crate, put on her brown coat and sorrowfully trudged out the front door. The other children - who had been eavesdropping outside on the porch – watched as the girl climbed aboard the awaiting surrey and sat in silence, tears streaming down her face.

"Geez, I wanted Mary to get what for, but I didn't think that Pa would make her give away Penelope," Maisy whispered to Lizzie.

"Me neither," Lizzie whispered back.

"Serves her right, if you ask me," Luke added. "Bout time Mary the Mouth got what was coming to her. Besides, it's just a stupid doll. He'll probably buy her another one next time he's in town."

"Lucas Cartwright, how can you say such a thing?! You know how Mary loves Penelope so," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, Luke," Maisy agreed. "That was a low blow."

"Oh, come on, Maisy, a minute ago you were just itching to see Mary get in trouble and now you're changing your mind cuz she's crying over some doll? I thought you were tougher than that," Luke gruffly pointed out.

"Why do you want Mary to get in trouble, Maisy?" Jake asked, getting in on the conversation.

"I don't, Jakey, not really. I just wanted her to be punished for taking my comb, and she was; Pa gave her a tanning. I didn't think he was gonna take away Penelope. I'd leave if he ever took away my things from my mama as a punishment."

Before anyone could respond, they heard footsteps coming towards the front door. The children scattered quickly and pretended to be busy with work as they saw their father exit the house, ascend the surrey, and click the team into motion.

_I hope he knows what he's doing_, Maisy thought as she watched the surrey disappear around the corner, _cuz if he doesn't little sister is gonna be pretty hard to live with._


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope I know what I'm doing_, Adam thought when they drove up to the Carson City Orphanage and stopped outside of the institution's front steps.

Many of the children were in the yard to the side of the building playing on the rather dilapidated swings, seesaws, and other playground equipment. Out of the several nuns who were scattered about supervising, one of them noticed the surrey drive up and went to greet the visitor who was disembarking.

"Why, Mr. Cartwright, what a pleasant surprise!" the elderly nun called out as she approached the carriage. "What brings you by today? Is everything alright with Margaret Jane and Jacob? I hope they are behaving themselves."

"Maisy and Jake are doing just fine, Mother Lioba, thank you for enquiring. I have brought some clothes, blankets and preserves for the children. My youngest daughter, Mary, also has some toys to donate to the orphanage and I felt it best for her to do so in person," Adam informed the nun after shaking her hand.

Mother Lioba peered over at the carriage to see a pout-faced little girl, leaning back in the seat with her arms folded defiantly across her chest. "I see, Mr. Cartwright, and is this donation a willing one or a reluctant one?" she asked Adam in a low voice.

"Perhaps I should explain the matter to you in private, Mother, if you don't mind," he smiled uncomfortably, embarrassed by his child's behaviour.

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright, I think that would be best," she grinned.

"Mary, come over here and bring the crate with you," Adam ordered.

Mary slowly descended the surrey, picked up the small wooden crate filled with her treasures, and plodded over to the adults.

"Mother Lioba, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Mary," he introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mary."

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am," Mary answered quietly.

"Mary, you are to wait here while Mother Lioba and I go inside to speak. When I get back we will distribute the items you have so kindly donated to those less fortunate then yourself," Adam informed her, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, sir," Mary sighed then sat on the front steps of the orphanage. After her father and the nun entered the building, Mary went through her box wishing she could grab the crate and run, but knew better. She was already in enough trouble and just wanted this nightmare of a day over with.

"Hi," a sweet voice said. Mary looked up to see a girl standing before her smiling. She wore a raggedy brown calico dress that was dirty and her blond hair was tied back in a messy braid with wisps going across her face. Next to Mary's clean ensemble and black, ringlet hair, the girl was petite and a little undernourished, but they appeared to be the same age.

"Hi," Mary replied.

"Are you a new orphan here?" she asked.

"No, just sorta visiting."

"I didn't think so. Your clothes are too nice to be an orphan," she commented, scanning Mary's appearance. "Was that man with Mother Lioba your pa?"

"Yeah, we came to give some things to the orphanage."

"You must feel pretty lucky to have a pa. Do you have a ma too?"

"Yeah, she's at home with my brothers and sisters."

"Do you have lots of brothers and sisters?"

"I have two sisters and four brothers, so I guess that's lots. My sister Maisy and my brother Jake used to live here til we adopted them," Mary explained.

"You must be one of the Cartwheels then."

"It's Cartwright, not Cartwheel," Mary giggled. "I'm Mary Cartwright; what's your name?"

"Birdie," the girl answered.

"Birdie? That's a different name."

"It's not my real name. My real name is Bertha, but I never liked it. I came to live with the nuns when I was a baby and they gave it to me. It's the name of a saint, but I'm not sure for what."

"How'd ya end up with the name Birdie then?" Mary enquired.

"Could never say Bertha when I was little, it always came out as Birdie, so that's what everyone called me, 'cept for Mother Lioba, she's the only one that still calls me Bertha."

Feeling a connection to Birdie, Mary invited her to sit beside her on the steps. The two girls sat in silence for a few moments before Birdie became curious about the crate full of treasures. "Can I look in the box you brung, Mary?"

"Sure, why not," she shrugged. "The stuff won't be mine for long."

After getting the go-ahead, Birdie happily rummaged through the crate. "You're not givin' this stuff away, are you?"

"There ain't nothing wrong with my stuff," Mary said defensively.

"I know, that's why I can't believe you're gonna give it to us," Birdie to her.

"What do you mean?" Mary questioned.

"The stuff folks donate to us is usually broken; things they don't want no more. I ain't complaining, though, cuz that's how I got Daisy."

"Who's Daisy?"

Birdie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rag doll. At the top of its muslin made body was straggly hair made of faded red yarn. A tiny green sheath dress covered the doll's arms - one of which was hanging on to the rest of the body by a few strands of thread – and a crudely painted face provided Daisy's happy expression. "She's my very bestest friend," said Birdie as she handed the doll to Mary.

Mary took the doll and examined it closer. This was her prized possession? It was nothing but a worn out of wad of fabric and yarn that someone had thrown away, how could she love it so much. Birdie and the other children surely had better things to play with than this. Why would people only give things that weren't wanted to children that weren't wanted? For the first time since the whole comb fiasco, Mary's attitude towards materialistic things changed. If Birdie was this elated over a worn out rag doll, imagine how she would feel if she had something much nicer. Mary arose from her spot on the steps and hurried back to the surrey. When she was asked by her father to bring the crate over to the building, Mary "accidentally" forgot one item in the carriage. Returning to the front steps, Mary handed something wrapped in a woollen throw to Birdie. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour, Birdie. I need someone special to take care of my bestest friend; her name is Penelope."

Birdie removed the blanket and was instantly in awe of the expensive and fragile looking doll. "She's so pretty! I can't take care of something like this, Mary; it's much too fancy for the likes of me."

"No it's not. Besides, Penelope looks just like you. See, she has blond hair and blue eyes too. Won't you take care of her for me? She needs someone that will love her like I do."

Birdie thought for a moment. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life and she would love to call Penelope her own, but in a way Birdie felt as though she was betraying her Daisy. After all, Daisy had been the one thing that was constant in her life. "I'd love to help you, Mary, but I'm not sure how Daisy's gonna fit in if I do," she said in a disappointed tone.

"What if we traded?" Mary suggested. "I could take care of Daisy for you and you could take care of Penelope for me."

"That's a great idea, Mary!" she said excitedly. "I can't wait to show the others. Penelope! Do you want to come and meet some of the other kids?"

"I'd like that; maybe they want to have what I have in my crate, here. Will you help me hand it out?"

"Sure, come on," she said, grabbing one end of the crate. Mary took hold of the other end and the two girls strolled over into the front yard.

A few minutes later, Adam and Mother Lioba exited the orphanage to find Mary and the crate gone. "What has got into that child?!" Adam said with irritation in his voice. "I told her specifically to wait on the steps. When I get a hold of that girl…"

"Mr. Cartwright, I think you should have a look over yonder before jumping to conclusions," Mother Lioba interrupted with a smile.

Adam glanced over to see his daughter smiling and playing with the other children. A sense of relief wafted over him. Adam hoped this meant that Mary was beginning to understand the lesson he and Evelyn wanted her to. "Mary!" he called then waved for her to come to the steps.

Mary quickly heeded his call and rushed to the front of the building, with Birdie following behind. "Sorry, Pa," she apologized, catching her breath, "I know I was suppose to stay but Birdie was helping me donate my things to the other orphans. She knows the kids better than I do."

"Please don't be mad at her, sir, I wanted to show the others my new doll, Penelope."

Adam grinned when he saw the blond-haired doll in the girl's arms. "I'm not mad, child; I am very pleased that Mary was able to meet so many new people, especially a girl such as yourself, Birdie…is it?"

"This is Bertha, Mr. Cartwright, the children call her Birdie," Mother Lioba explained in a rather agitated tone. The nun perceived nicknames to be crude and always referred the orphans – and adults – by their given names.

Sensing Mother Lioba's annoyance, Adam continued carefully. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Bertha. Thank you for keeping Mary's company while I spoke to the Reverend Mother."

"You're welcome," Birdie blushed.

Adam smiled then went to the surrey and unloaded the remaining donation items. After carrying the supplies inside her turned to Mary. "Well, young lady we best be going if we're going to make it home in time for supper."

"Can we visit again, Pa? Maybe Benny, Luke and the others have some toys they want to donate too. I didn't have any boy things in my crate and I'm sure they want something to play with too."

"Yes, I'm sure they do, Mary," Adam agreed. "If Mother Lioba has no objections, we can plan another visit in a couple of weeks."

"We would love to have you visit any time. Perhaps the rest of the Cartwright family would like to come as well."

"I don't think Maisy would like to, Mother," Birdie giggled. "Y'all had a hard time keepin' her here when she was an orphan."

Adam and Mary couldn't help but chuckle at the truth of Birdie's remark. Mother Lioba, however, was less than amused. "Bertha, there is no need for such comments. Say good-bye to the Cartwrights then be off with you."

"Yes, ma'am. Good-bye Mr. Cartwright, good-bye Mary and don't worry I'll take good care of Penelope."

"I know you will," Mary said, giving Birdie a hug, "and I'll take good care of Daisy."

Adam and Mary ascended the carriage, waved good-bye and started back to the Ponderosa. As they drove away, Adam turned his head towards his daughter. "Mary, who is Daisy?"

"My new doll," she answered nonchalantly. "I traded with Birdie; I got Daisy and she got Penelope."

Adam brought the surrey to a halt. "Mary Cordelia Cartwright, are you telling me that instead of donating the toys, as you were told, you made that poor child give you something in return?!"

"No, Pa, it wasn't like that. I had to make a trade or Birdie wouldn't have taken Penelope, and she had to keep her cuz she was the only one I trusted to take good care of Penelope."

"That is absurd; we're going back to the orphanage so you can give the doll back to Birdie. I've never been so disappointed in you Mary. I really thought you were beginning to think of someone other than yourself, but I see now that I was wrong. And rest assured, young lady, that there will be serious consequences for your behaviour today. Now hand over this 'Daisy' doll."

With her head hung low and tears in her eyes, Mary reached into her pocket and pulled out Daisy then placed her in Adam's hand.

"What is this?" Adam questioned, puzzled by the doll's state.

"That's Daisy," Mary replied softly as tears streamed down her face. "Birdie really liked Penelope, but she didn't have anyone to take care of Daisy, so I said I would. They only get broken toys donated to the orphanage, Pa, and I wanted to make sure Birdie got something that wasn't broken and Penelope was the best thing I had. I'm sorry I disappointed you, Pa, I thought it was a good idea."

Adam had really fouled up this time, but he usually did when his temper got the better of him. Placing the doll on the seat beside him, he turned towards Mary. "No, Mary, I'm the one who is sorry. What you did was very kind and thoughtful and I apologize for not hearing you out. Will you forgive me?"

Mary leapt out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck. "Of course I forgive you, Pa!"

"Thank you."

"Does this mean I get to keep Daisy? Aunt Rebecca sews real good and can help me fix her up," she asked, releasing her embrace.

"Yes, sweetheart, you may keep Daisy."

"So, I'm not gonna have consequences when I get home?"

"No, there will be no consequences when we get home," he smiled then picked up the reins and clicked the team into motion.

"Good," she sighed, relieved to be going home without the thought of impending doom weighing on her mind. "Do you think the others will have things they want to donate, you know, stuff that isn't broken?"

"I think that when you tell your brothers and sisters about how happy the children were to have new toys to play with, they will be more than willing to donate some things they no longer use."

"More willing than I was, huh, Pa?" Mary coyly commented.

"Let's hope so, Mary, I don't know if I can deal with any more drama," he chuckled then leaned over and kissed Mary on the head.

"I know what you mean, Pa, that Maisy sure can be a handful," she quipped, giving her father a little wink.

Adam burst out laughing. "I didn't know you could be so witty, Mary."

"That makes two of us, Pa," Mary giggled as they drove towards home.


End file.
